warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginga Densetsu....Firestar?
This is Warriors combined with the anime about super awesome dogs, Ginga Densetsu Weed. It doesn't turn out so well...--Shaf Girl 22:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction--The Finding of the Manga Once upon a time, Firestar decided to go hunting by himself. Before he went, Leafpool asked him if he could stop by the abandoned Twoleg nest and grab some herbs. So after finding a few mice, Firestar went into the Twoleg nest. Just as he was about to come out with his mouth stuffed with mice and herbs, he accidently lifted one of the pieces of wood. There was something that looked like thin pieces of wood stuck together. On it was a series of strange markings and colors that looked like a blueish-furred dog. Firestar became interested in it and grabbed it in his already-full mouth. He was so eager to look at it that he gave up the mice and herbs so he could carry it. Of course, when Firestar got back to camp, Leafpool was extremely mad at him. She then asked Jayfeather to go fetch the herbs, which got him extremely mad. Firestar silently went up to his den, wondering when Leafpool and Jayfeather were going to fix their anger issues. Over the next moon, Firestar studied the strange object. There were more shapes on the other strips of wood that showed more dogs. There were also thin, strange markings that didn't look like anything in real life, but Firestar figured that they were supposed to tell what the dogs were saying. Firestar didn't really need it, though; he soon figured out that the wood strips and their pictures were arranged to tell a story. This sure beats the elders telling stories in their crusty old voices, Firestar thought as he looked at a picture of the blue puppy that was on the first wood strip cutting off another dog's ear. Then Firestar dreamed that he was in StarClan. He saw Spottedleaf come up to him. "So, you like that book, don't you?" she asked. Suddenly, the pile of wood strips appeared infront of Firestar's paws. "That's what this is called?" he asked. "Yes," replied Spottedleaf. "It's a way that Twolegs use to tell stories. These are words," she meowed, putting her paw on the thin black markings. "They tell what's happening in the story and what the characters are saying." Suddenly, Firestar found that he could understand these "words". He flipped through the book, learning all of the dogs' names. Finally, he flipped to the cover. Above the blue pup that was apparently called "Weed", it said in big words, "Ginga Densetsu Wiido". "Silver Fang Legend Weed," mewed Spottedleaf. Firestar looked up. "I want the world to be like this. Where the cats aren't cats, they're dogs. And we don't live in Clans, we live in packs." He flipped to another page and pointed to a large rock pile. "And I want ThunderClan to live here--this fortress called Gajou. It's surrounded by the Ohu mountains, and the only way to get in is through Futago Pass. And we fight evil mutant dogs and call Twolegs "humans", and--" "Calm down, Firestar!" purred Spottedleaf, twining her tail with his. "This is a big choice. If I do this, you will be the only one to remember the Clan cats, and you will live in a much different world." "I don't care," meowed Firestar. "This world is better." Spottedleaf sighed. "Alright, if you insist...place your paw on the book." Firestar did just that. "By the power of StarClan," Spottedleaf yowled in a mystical voice, "you shall now live in the world of Ginga Densetsu Weed." Suddenly Firestar felt himself falling on the ground, and everything went black. He could hear a voice singing something, which he realized was the GDW theme song. The song ended with, "Ginga Densetsu Wiido!" Firestar didn't hear anything else. Chapter 1: The Leader of Ohu Firestar woke up in his den, but it wasn't exactly the same. The stones around him were gray, not a sandy color. He felt that he was bigger, too. He looked down at his paws, and saw they were a reddish color. Looking into a puddle of water, he realized that he was Rikki, the father of Weed's father, Gin. Fire-Rikki went out of his den and found he was standing on the top of a massive rock pile. I'm at Gajou! All around him, he could see dogs hustling at the base of Gajou and on the sides of it. Somehow, he could tell which cat they were before turning into dogs. "Leader!" Fire-Rikki looked around and saw John the German Shephard, who was really Graystripe. After Rikki had been killed by a giant mutant bear named Akakabuto, John had led the Ohu pack with Gin and another dog named Akame. Fire-Rikki became a little confused, because he knew that he and John should be dead by now; Rikki had been killed by the bear, John had been killed by the main villian in GDW, Hougen the Great Dane. I guess deaths don't matter here, thought Fire-Rikki. "Oi, Leader!" cried Gray-John. "What the (beep) are you staring off into space for? Kaibutsu is coming through Futago Pass!" Fire-Rikki was a bit confused by this word that was replaced by a beep. Something told him that it was a human--he kept calling Twolegs humans--curse word, and that the parents of young American kids who read silly books about fighting cats would not want their children to see or hear this word. "Um, ok," Fire-Rikki replied. "Sorry, Gray--I mean, John. We should send some dogs to investigate." "This is Kaibutsu we are talking about, Chief!" yelled Gray-John. "You expect me to send just a portion of our men to fight a giant mutant German Shephard who was tested in a lab for seven years?!" Well, that answers the "Who is Kaibutsu?" question, thought Fire-Rikki. "Ok, we'll all go." "Are you insane?" Fire-Rikki saw Ben the Great Dane, who was really Brackenfur, climbing Gajou. Apparently, one thing that had to do with the original storyline still existed: BrackenBen was blind. That explained why Cross the Saluki, Ben's mate, who was really Sorreltail, was helping him climb. "Don't tire yourself, Cross," said Bracken-Ben. "I'm fine!" growled Sorrel-Cross. "But I will need to stay and take care of the pups. And I don't think you should go fight, either." Just then, three Great Dane-Saluki mix young dogs climbed up the slope. Fire-Rikki knew they were: Ken the Great Dane-Saluki mix who was more of a Great Dane (who was really Lionblaze), George the Great Dane-Saluki mix who was more of a Saluki (who was really Jayfeather), and Miney the Great Dane-Saluki mix who was more of a Great Dane (who was really Hollyleaf). They were somewhere between the little pups they were in GNG and the adults they were in GDW. "I wanna fight Kaibutsu!" shouted Lion-Ken. "Me, too!" cried Jay-George. "But he could kill us!" yelled Holly-Miney. (Fire-Rikki was a tad amazed that this causious pup was the only one of the three that died in the series. He was also surprise that Jayfeather wasn't Ben, for obvious reasons.) "I think we should let them fight." Fire-Rikki turned to see Gin, who was really Brambleclaw. Standing with him was Sakura, Gin's mate, who was really Squirrelflight. Bracken-Ben sighed. "If they fight, I fight." "Same here," added Sorrel-Cross. "Then it's settled!" cried Bramble-Gin. "Let's go!" shouted Squirrel-Sakura, who leaped down Gajou. Everyone else did the same, and the Ohu dogs headed toward Kaibutsu. Chapter 2: Aye, 'Tis Mutated! As you can imagine, Fire-Rikki was just as confused about this new world as you are. Still, he somehow knew where he was going, and he ran infront of the large pack. Beside him was Bracken-Ben, Gray-John, and Bramble-Gin, along with Akame, who was really Cloudtail, and Weed, who was someone that Fire-Rikki didn't reconize. Little did he know that Weed was the Fourth Apprentice. So let's call him Fourth-Weed. Just when Fire-Rikki began to feel bad that he didn't know who Weed was, they reached a gorge that he had seen in the book. He also saw a huge monster by it that he reconized from the pictures, along with a small group of dogs that he reconized, too. The monster must be Kaibutsu, thought Fire-Rikki. Note that he completely ignored all along that Kaibutsu means "monster" in Japanese. The small pack of dogs, he realized, were the dogs that were assigned to guard Kaibutsu when he was been experimented on. They were led by yet another German Shephard named Jerome, who turned out to be Crowfeather. "Oi!" cried Crow-Jerome. "Who the (beep) are you?" "I am Rikki," said Fire-Rikki, wondering why all the dogs were so rude. "We're here to fight Kaibutsu." "No need for that!" said Crow-Jerome. "We've got it covered." Just then, Kaibutsu, who was really Brokenstar who wasn't blind yet completely insane, swiped one of Crow-Jerome's dogs, One-Noss (I think you can figure out who he really was), spurting out an unrealistically large amount of blood and cutting his head off. "You sure?" asked Fire-Rikki uncertainly. "Completely! Rocca, leap for his chest! If we can get ahold of his artery, we might have a chance!" "Sure, boss!" cried Tall-Rocca. Sadly, he forgot that because Broken-Kaibutsu was technically still a dog, he could understand the order. With one mightly paw swipe, he caused a few claw marks on Tall-Roccas's side, which spurted out another large unrealistic amount of blood. Tall-Rocca then fell to the ground, dead. "We are okay!" insisted Crow-Jerome. "This is all part of the plan!" Stone-Heuler managed to cut through the chest a bit, but was ripped off, and he fell to the ground, dying instantly. Storm-Robert became very close to biting the artery, but Broken-Kaibutsu made him throw up his heart. Storm-Robert was then thrown into the gorge. Crow-Jerome was now the only one left. Fire-Rikki was too busy wincing the goriness that he only just noticed that Fourth-Weed was shouting repeteadly, "Stop this! Stop this! Isn't it better for you to be alive with your friends than watching them die?" "He's right," said Berry-GB, Weed's cowardly English Setter godfather who was really Berrystumpytail. "You don't want all your friends to die, do you?" "But we were born to protect dogs and humans from this monster!" shouted Crow-Jerome, who was getting so emotional that he was crying out blood. What in the name of StarClan is with the Japanese and blood? thought Fire-Rikki. They must be making up for all the times that American cartoons never show blood. Just then, the three-legged, high pitched voiced French Spaniel who was really Whitestorm, White-Smith, charged at the beast. "This is for Gin!" he cried in his girly voice, leaping at the monster's head. "Hey, don't I deserve some reconition?" asked Fire-Rikki. "I'm not dead yet, so I should be the leader!" "Quiet, Grandfather!" growled Fourth-Weed. "You mustn't be selfish, or I'll exile you!" Fire-Rikki was beginning to see why so many cats hated him for being a goody-two-shoes. By then, White-Smith had leaped onto Broken-Kaibutsu's head, and the monster was charging towards Gajou. "Uncle Smith!" shouted Berry-GB, Lion-Ken, and Lion-Ken's best friend, the tiger-striped dog Thorn-Kagetora. Cloud-Akame started crying--though not blood--and the Golden Retriever puppy Fox-Mel comforted him as the Gajou dogs and Crow-Jerome headed back to Gajou. Chapter 3: And I Thought Badgers Were Big! When the Gajou warriors got to their fortress, they could hear yelping, roaring, blood spurting, and curses coming from inside. "I'll kill that (beep) Kaibutsu!" shouted Thorn-Kagetora. "Chill out, Kage," said Lion-Ken, using his nickname for his best friend. "We need to think of a way to save Uncle Smith." "My son's right," agreed Bracken-Ben. Great Dane's really are gentle giants, thought Fire-Rikki. Then Fox-Mel shouted, "Hey, Weed, what would you do?" Fire-Rikki could hear Crow-Jerome's thoughts: Why does everyone look up to that pup? He's just a kid. Fire-Rikki couldn't help but agreeing. "Well..." said Fourth-Weed slowly. "We could split up into groups and go into Gajou on different sides. Then we could attack Kaibutsu by surprise." "Okay," Fire-Rikki said a little too loudly; he wanted his position as leader back. "We'll split up into six groups." Fire-Rikki made two groups based on two of the three platoons in GDW's prequel, GNG--he would have done the three, but one of the platoons was lead by White-Smith. These two groups were led by Bracken-Ben and a golden-furred dog, Mouse-Great (and no, not Mousefur, the other Mouse-something). The other groups were led by Bramble-Gin, Cloud-Akame, Gray-John, and Fire-Rikki himself. Fire-Rikki, still desperate for his rightful leadership position, made his group the largest, and he made sure to put Fourth-Weed in Cloud-Akame's group because a. Fourth-Weed was still competition, and b. after seeing Cloud-Akame cry, he figured he needed some help. As the groups split up, Crow-Jerome, who was with Fire-Rikki, asked, "So, that blue pup is your grandson, right?" "Sure, I guess you could say that," growled Fire-Rikki. "He's the nicest kid I've ever met," said Crow-Jerome. "He wanted my friends to be safe, even though he barely knew them..." Fire-Rikki grunted. Will White-Smith be saved? Who will rule--Fire-Rikki or Fourth-Weed? Can Crow-Jerome's interest in Fourth-Weed have anything to do with a certain theory (probably not)? Tune in soon for more exciting and gory adventures of "Ginga Densetsu...Firestar?"! Category:Fan Fictions